My Red Haired Angel
by CheeseFace
Summary: Ginny isn't normal. She hates herself and thinks no one can ever love her, but Harry does. Please R&R!
1. Ginny Weasley

**_Ginny Weasley _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Wake up Ginny!" Molly Weasley said as she knocked on the door to my room.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

"Come on Ginny! Wake up or we'll miss the Hogwarts Express!"

"Damn it!" I mumbled. I had completely forgotten that today was September first. My sense of time was really off this summer.

I heard my mum walk back down the stairs; she was probably going to wake up Ron.

I threw the blankets off of my bed and walked over to my dresser. I looked into the mirror and hated what I saw back. Everyone always said I was so pretty but I wasn't. I am the ugliest person in my year; in fact I'm probably the ugliest person at Hogwarts.

I hate how Tonks can change her hair whenever she wants to and I can't. I really wish that I could do that. I would love to be her daughter, instead of two people with ugly bright red hair.

I pulled of my pajama top and put on a light green tank top. I looked at my right arm. There were scars there but they weren't new. I hadn't done that for a while, even though I was tempted to. I had made a promise to Harry. He loves me. He cares about me. He thinks I am beautiful even though I not anywhere near there.

I'd probably be suicidal if he ever left me. In fact, if it wasn't for him I would've been dead last year when I had started cutting myself.

I looked through my dresser drawer again and pulled out a light blue sweater and put it on to cover my scars. I put on my favorite pair of light blue jeans. They were probably my favorite because they were the only pair I owned that were long enough and still fitted around my waste.

I put on some makeup and walked downstairs to eat.

"Good morning Ginny!" Fred or George said. I never bother to try and tell them apart. What's the point?

I ignored him and sat down in my place at the table. I looked around at everyone as I filled my plate with eggs and bacon. They were all so happy, but then who wouldn't be? It was the first day of a new year at Hogwarts.

I put on a big fake smile and started to eat. I could never let them know how depressed I am. How close I came to actually killing myself last year. They would be so disappointed. Their perfect little girl cutting herself. I mean its fine if only Harry knows but I don't want that kind of sympathy from everyone. It would only make things worse.

I pushed away my half eaten plate of food and walked back upstairs to my room. I looked at my suitcase sitting next to my door. There was a smiley face on the front that I had drawn back in my first year so that every year I could see it and remember all the good times I had, except when Voldemort possessed me and made me open the Chamber of Secrets.

I wish I could go back to that. You didn't have to live your life when you were possessed; someone else did it for you.

"Come on Ginny! You don't want to be late!" My mother called.

I forced back tears. I did want to be late. I wanted to miss the entire year. I wanted to lock myself in my room and never come out.

Reluctantly I grabbed my suitcase and started back downstairs.

We walked to the nearest bus station and took the bus there. It was a long and noisy ride and something smelled like dirty socks. Fred or George and Ron were having a shouting fight because Ron had eaten the last pancake at breakfast.

I sat near the window with my suitcase right next to me. I zoned out while watching all the little farm houses as we drove past them.

When we finally arrived at the Kings Cross station I was relieved to finally get out of that bus.

I didn't see Harry anywhere so I quickly said goodbye to my parents and got on the train to try and find an empty compartment. I made sure to get one that was on the opposite side of the train from where my parents were standing. I didn't want to watch them as the train drove away.

We finally left the station and I was alone for about ten minutes. I was watching the last few houses go by outside my window and they were replaced by large fields.

"Hey Gin," Harry said from the doorway.

I ignored him and continued looking out the window. I felt him sit next to me so I turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing," I lied.

He sighed, "Well you look really nice today. Your shirt matches your eyes."

"No," I said. "I never look nice. You don't need to lie to me to make me feel better because it doesn't work! It only makes me feel worse," I fought back tears again.

"Ginny, you are beautiful. I'm sorry that you can't see that," He said. Damn Harry. He always knew how to get to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried.

Before I knew it the train was slowing down. I looked out the window and saw the Hogsmead station.

Harry helped me up and held my hand as we walked to the carriages that take us to the castle.

We sat next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you two? We missed you on the train!" Hermione said. I opened my mouth, preparing to lie to her but Dumbledore stood up and the room got quiet.

About fifty terrified first years walked in. Sorting was the most boring part of the entire year unless you were being sorted.

Twenty minutes later Dumbledore stood up again and started talking. I didn't bother to pay attention to that either.

When the food finally appeared I filled my plate with Shepard's Pie and ate all of it. I pretended to be starving and ate quickly so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

After all of the food was gone Dumbledore told everyone to have a wonderful year and then everyone left. I walked with Harry up to the common room and was about to go up to my room when he stopped me.

"Ginny, I hope that you can try and forget all of this and have a great year," I smiled, walked back over to him, kissed him goodnight, and continued to go back upstairs.


	2. Harry Potter

**_Harry Potter

* * *

_**

"Harry! Wake up!" my Aunt Petuna called from the hallway as she banged on my bedroom door.

I grabbed my glasses off of my bedside table and put them on. I honestly hate the stupid things and I'm even considering that muggle eye surgery so I wont ever have to deal with them again.

I got out of my bed and turned on the light. I walked over to the window and looked outside. I had sent a letter to Ron using Headwig and I expected her to be back before I had to leave for Hogwarts.

I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a clean t-shirt and jeans. I hadn't unpacked from last year at Hogwarts because if I did I would have no place to put all of my stuff besides the loose floorboard under my bed. It was either there, in my trunk, or on the floor of my room. I had decided against the last one because Aunt Petuna hadn't been in here to clean for years.

I tried to brush my hair to make it look somewhat nicer but it was no use.

I finished packing my suitcase and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning," I mumbled as I sat down at the table.

Uncle Vernon was the only one who noticed, but all he did was look up from the paper he was reading to glare at me.

Sometimes I wish that my parents had never died. Sometimes I wish that it was Neville that Voldemort had picked instead of me. But since I can't change that I've just learned to live with it.

I ate my small piece of watermelon (Dudley was still on his diet) and walked back upstairs to eat the last of a cake Hermione had sent me last week. The cake Hermione made me was my favorite. I don't know what she did but it tasted amazing.

I picked up my suitcase and Headwig's cage and walked downstairs. I looked at the clock and sighed. Tonks was ten minutes late. If she didn't come soon then I would have to find another way to get to the Kings Cross station.

I heard the doorbell ring so I walked over to see who was there. It was Tonks so I opened the door to let her in.

"Hey Harry!" She said. "Sorry I'm late. We'll have to hurry if we don't want to miss the train. It leaves in five minutes.

"Well I'm all ready to go," I said. I was so excited to start a new year at Hogwarts and to see Ginny again.

"Don't you want to say bye to your aunt and uncle?" She asked.

"No, trust me they wouldn't notice if I left. Hell, they barely notice me when I'm standing right infront of them," I said and Tonks lauged.

"We're going to have to apparate there, so grab my arm," She said. The next thing I knew we were at the station and the train was about to leave.

"Bye Tonks!" I called as I ran towards the train.

"Bye Harry! Have a good year!" She called back.

As soon as I stepped onto the train it started moving. I started to look around for the compartment where Ginny was sitting.

It took me about ten minutes because Seamus stopped to talk to me about a Quiddich game he saw during the summer.

When I finally got to the compartment where Ginny was sitting I saw she was by herself, staring out the window.

I pushed open the door and said, "Hey Gin."

She didn't answer me so I sat down next to her. She turned around to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing," She replied. I could tell she was lying, because with her something was always wrong.

"You look really nice today," I said. "Your shirt matches your eyes." Why the hell did I say that?

"No," She said. I could tell she was a little angry. ""I never look nice! You don't need to lie to me to make me feel better because it doesn't work! It only makes me feel worse."

"Ginny," I said sighing. "You are beautiful. I'm sorry that you can't see that."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and cried. I hated when she did this, I mean I should be able to comefort her but it was really akward.

What seemed like a few minutes later I looked out the window and saw that we were getting nearer to the Hogsmead station.

I took her hand and helped her up, then we walked to the carrages that take us up to Hogwarts.

It was an unusally nice night out. Whenever we came to Hogwarts it always seemed to be stormy.

When we arrived at the castle we sat next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you two? We missed you on the train!" Hermione said. Ginny was about to say something but then Dumbledore stood up and the room got quiet.

Fifety first years walked in and I remembered when I was one of them. My first year was probably the best one so far. Except for the fact that I had to fight Voldemort. I had to fight him every year. He always came up with these stupid plans and I had to stop him. It was really annoying.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up again and gave his usual begining of the year speach. I was so hungry that all I could think about was the food the house elves had made for us.

When the food finally appeared I took some roast beef and a baked potato. During the summer I always miss the food here, it's better then anything my aunt makes.

"Harry there was this really great Quiddich game this summer. You should've seen it--" Ron said.

"Yeah, I talked to Seamus about it on the train today. I wish I could've been there. Instead I was stuck at my aunt and uncles house as usual."

"You know Harry, you can come to my house sometime if you want," Hermione said. "You've never been there before."

"Yeah maybe," I said. I looked over at Ginny, she wasn't talking and was eating her Shepard's Pie like it was going to be taken away from her if she didn't eat it in the next five minutes.

I continued talking to Ron and Hermione untill all the food was gone and Dumbledore dismissed everyone to their dormetories.

When we got there Ginny hurried up to her room but I stopped her.

"Ginny, I hope you can try and forget all of this and have a great year," She turned around and smiled. Then she walked back towards me, kissed me goodnight, and continued upstairs.


	3. Ginny Again

_**Ginny Weasley **_

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up at 7:10 and looked around my dormitory. All the girls were still asleep so I walked out of the room quietly and when I stepped outside I slammed the door shut. I heard all of them screaming and I laughed. I didn't care. None of them were my friends anyway.

I climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. I took a long shower and had no idea how long I had been in there until I heard the door open.

"Ginny what are you doing? You've almost completely missed breakfast!" Hermione said.

I ignored her then turned off the water and grabbed my towel.

"Whatever," She mumbled and I heard the door close.

Five minutes later I was downstairs in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting together, as usual. I sat next to Harry and took a piece of toast. I looked up while I was buttering it to see if they were talking about anything interesting.

"Lavender said that Parvarti told her that Dumbledore caught Snape trying to blow up Faux last week. I doubt it's true, nothing Parvarti says ever is," Hermione said.

"Well even if it was true Faux wouldn't have died. Phoenix's are reborn from their ashes you know," Harry said. "I think Snape was up to something else but when he heard Dumbledore coming he probably stopped what he was doing to pretend to do that." 

"Don't over think it mate. Honestly you spend way too much time worrying about other peoples business," Ron said.

I down the table and saw that McGonagall was passing out schedules. I crossed my fingers, hoping to get classes with Ravenclaw this year. The only halfway decent person in the entire year was probably Luna.

McGonagall walked up to me and took a piece of parchment off of the stack she was carrying around. She tapped it with her wand and handed it to me, then did the same for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Damn," Hermione said, looking down at her schedule. "Double Potions with Slytherin first thing today. We always have potions with them! It's so annoying!"

Harry groaned, "What do you have Ginny?"

"Ha ha," I said smiling. "I don't have potions at all until Thursday! I have Defense against the Dark Arts first. I wonder if that new professor is any good. What's his name again?"

"Marcus Pye I think," Hermione answered. "I've read about him, he's a really brilliant wizard."

Ron laughed and juice came out of his nose. Hermione had a disgusted look on her face, "What the hell Ron?"

"Well," he said, "First Lockhart now this new guy. It's a wonder you weren't all over Mad-Eye or even Umbrige last year."

"Ron, honestly! I don't love this new guy, I just think he's a great wizard and this will be a good year for that class."

The hall started to empty so I went to go catch up with Luna while Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off for potions.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said, in her usual dreamy voice.

"Hey," I replied. "So do you think that new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher will be any good? Hermione's already in love with him."

Luna laughed and said, "I dunno. I hope that he will be a lot better than Umbrige was last year."

We sat down in the front row of desks, we usually sat there. I set my bag on the floor and took out my wand and set it on the desk.

"Where is he?" Luna asked me as she looked at her watch. "Class should've started twenty minutes ago!"

"Well, he's not making a good first impression, is he?" I said. "He better come soon."

"Yeah if he doesn't come then--" Luna started.

"Afternoon class," He said as he banged open the two doors at the back of the room. He walked quickly up to the front and stood behind his desk, leaning his hands on it.

"It's morning," Lydia said, snobbishly. I glared at her. She was a Ravenclaw and was really smart but she was a spoiled brat; nobody can stand her and I think her "friends" only hang out with her because she's so rich.

"Yes of course it is," He tapped his wand on his watch and mumbled something. He then smiled and looked at everyone. "My name is Marcus Pye but to you that would be Professor Pye."

A few people tried to stifle laughs but Lydia just laughed in this really loud, annoying fake laugh.

Pye cleared his throat and continued, "As I'm sure you know, this year will be a big year for you fifth years. You'll have your O.W.L.'s this spring so I suggest you start studying. You can never study too much and it's important that you pass these tests. Their not as important as your N.E.W.T.'s that you will take in two years but they are still important."

I leaned my head on my arm and yawned loudly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ok so enough boring talk; let's get on with the lesson. I'm teaching you a new spell today; it makes you very small and undetectable on magical maps. Set your wands down for a moment, we are just going to go over the words. Repeat after me, _Picorio_."

I thought I said it perfectly but a lot of people didn't. Maybe it was just Lydia trying to be stupid and give the new teacher problems, or it might be that people couldn't just repeat a simple word.

Pye sighed, "Try again, _Picorio_."

It was slightly better but still not nearly as good as it should've been.

"Ok, times up," He walked over to me and asked me to say it for him. I did and he said that I said it good. Then he walked over to Luna and did the same. Then he walked around the room and had everyone else say it.

"All right, let's try this again, _Picorio_," we repeated him, "Good job. Now I think we have time to try it once or twice before the end of class. Roll up the sleeves of your robes, it's best not to have your sleeves in the way. I've found it easier to cast spells this way."

I rolled up my sleeves without thinking twice about it. Then I looked up and saw him staring at my arm, I looked and assumed he was looking at the scars there. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows at me. I quickly put my sleeves back and glared at him.

"Ok," He said, pretending like that never happened. "Get out your wands. You will need to move your wand in a swishing movement in front of yourself. Once I see that everyone has shrunk down to the correct size I will cast the counter-spell and you will go back to normal. Go!"

Everyone shouted the incantation but only one person appeared to disappear. I tried and it worked. I was so tiny, it was amazing. I looked over and saw Luna was the same size as me.

"This is pretty amazing huh?" I asked her. She nodded.

"This spell can definitely be useful. If only I had known it when father and I went looking for Nargles this summer. We could've easily hidden from them."

I laughed. Luna was so strange but it was definitely entertaining.

"Ok," Pye said loudly. I assumed he wasn't really shouting, it was just because we were so small. "It looks like everyone has the spell down so I will make you the right size now. We will work on the counter-spell tomorrow," He muttered something under his breath and we all returned to normal size.

I heard the bell ring and Luna and I walked off to greenhouse for Herbology.

"That was a really great class," Luna said. "We never get to actually start doing something on the first day. Usually we just go over stuff from last year."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this year with him. I hope he doesn't like die or something like the professors usually do."

We walked to the greenhouse and Professor Sprout was already standing in the front waiting for everyone to take their places around the table.

"Today we are going to review a bit by replanting these," She motioned to a plant behind her. "You probably already know what they are because your first year we needed them to help everyone who was petrified but this year, don't worry, no one is petrified, we just need practice replanting these Mandrakes."

She passed out the plants and we got to work. It was pretty boring and I was glad when the bell rang and lunch was finally here.

I said bye to Luna and sat at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were complaining about Snape.

"I can't believe it Ginny!" Ron said.

"What did Snape do this time?" I asked.

"He wants a five page essay on Vertisurm by Friday! We haven't even learned about that yet!" Hermione said.

"That stinks," I said. I ate the rest of my meal quietly and then excused my self and walked to the library to meet Luna.

We looked for some books about Marcus Pye. I had remembered that Hermione said she had read about him so Luna and I wanted to too.

We couldn't find any books so we figured he must be in the restricted section. We would never get to go in there so Luna and I headed back to our dormitories.

I curled up in the couch right in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room and read a Quidditch book that Harry had gotten me for my birthday.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting beside me some time around two hours later. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Oh yeah! I lost track of time," I putt my book in my dormitory and followed him to the Great Hall.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had Transfiguration that afternoon and they were complaining about that too.

"I don't know how they expect us to write so many essays this week!" Ron said.

"I know," Hermione agreed.

"Why do you complain? You're probably already done and have written ten extra pages!"

"Why the hell are they complaining?" I whispered to Harry.

"It was pretty bad Ginny, give them a break," He whispered back.

We finished eating and walked back to the common room. I sat next to Harry on the couch. He had pulled up a table so he could sit there and work on his essay. He had written about a page when he put his quill back in his bag and closed his ink bottle. He rolled up his parchment and yawned.

"Night Ginny," He said, kissed me and walked upstairs.

"Night," I said to Hermione and Ron then I went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

A/N I couldn't figure out how to spell Mandrakes and I couldn't find it in the second book when I looked through it. If I spelled it right or if I didn't please let me know the correct spelling. Please R&R!


	4. Hermione Granger

**_Hermione Granger_**

_**

* * *

**_

"Hermione, wake up!" Lavender said sitting on my bed. "You won't believe what Parvati just told me!" 

"Whatisit?" I said, rolling over lazily to face her. I hate it when she wakes me up for stupid things that probably aren't even true. Especially when they come from Parvati.

"Parvati said that Dumbledore caught Snape trying to blow up his phoenix," She said.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said. I pulled the blankets off of me and looked at the clock, 8:39. I was going to miss breakfast if I didn't get down to the Great Hall soon.

I grabbed a clean robe from my suitcase and put it on. Then I walked downstairs to breakfast.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked as I sat down at the table. I quickly scanned the table but I couldn't see Ginny.

"I think she's taking a shower or something but Ron and I can't go in there to get her. Would you mind?" Harry asked.

I sighed, "No. I'll be right back." I stood up again and walked to the seventh floor bathroom where Ginny usually goes.

I pushed open the heavy wooden doors and heard water running.

"Ginny what are you doing? You've almost completely missed breakfast," I said. I heard the water turn off, but didn't hear her reply.

"Whatever," I said. I walked out of the room and made my way back to the Great Hall.

"So, is she coming?" Harry asked me as soon as I sat back down.

"I don't know. I told her that she would miss breakfast but she just ignored me."

"That's really weird," Ron said, staring at his oatmeal.

"Your oatmeal?" I asked.

"No, it's not like Ginny to ignore people, unless its Fred or George, especially not her best friend," Ron said. He then started laughing because I had thought he was talking about his oatmeal.

"Oh!" I said. "You'll never believe what I heard this morning."

Ginny sat down next to Harry before I could continue.

"Anyway," I said. "Lavender said that Parvati told her that Dumbledore caught Snape trying to blow up Faux last week. I doubt it's true, nothing Parvati says ever is."

"Well even if it was true Faux wouldn't have died. Phoenix's are reborn from their ashes you know," Harry said. "I think Snape was up to something else but when he heard Dumbledore coming he probably stopped what he was doing to pretend to do that." 

"Don't over think it mate. Honestly you spend way too much time worrying about other peoples business," Ron said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Harry said. I sighed; leave it to them to get into a fight over the stupidest things.

I continued eating until I saw McGonagall walking towards me. She took a piece of parchment out of her pile and tapped it with her wand.

"There you go Miss Granger," She said, handing it to me.

"Damn," I said looking at my schedule, "Double potions with Slytherin first thing today! We always have potions with them! It's so annoying."

Harry groaned. "What do you have Ginny?"

"Ha ha," She said. "I don't have potions at all until Thursday! I have Defense against the Dark Arts first. I wonder if that new professor is any good. What's his name again?"

"Marcus Pye I think," I said. I loved that name, it was so catchy. Not to mention he was an amazing wizard. "I've read about him, he's a really brilliant wizard."

Ron laughed and juice came out of his nose. I put on my best disgusted look and said, "What the hell Ron!"

"Well," he said, "First Lockhart now this new guy. It's a wonder you weren't all over Mad-Eye or even Umbrige last year."

"Ron, honestly! I don't love this new guy, I just think he's a great wizard and this will be a good year for that class." Damn Ron. He knew me way too well.

The hall started to empty so Ron, Harry, and I reluctantly headed to the dungeons for potions. We didn't talk the entire way, we were all too focused on coming up with our best comebacks for when Snape insulted us. It was a game we had. Whoever came up with the best comebacks to Snape got a Knut from the other two people. Harry, of course, had the most already. That was probably because Snape had insulted him the most.

We stood next to our cauldrons and waited for class to start. At exactly 9:30 Snape walked into the room and used his wand to write on the board the instructions for the potion we were going to make that day.

"Tylenol," He said. "The basic pain reliever. Not one of the simplest potions, but little know-it-all over here will get it perfectly no doubt. Now what are you waiting for? Get started."

I grabbed my potion kit and began working. I knew that muggle's used Tylenol but I had no idea that wizards could make it.

By the end of class I had a light pink potion in my cauldron. I looked over at Ron and Harry. Harry's potion was bright red, but Ron's was a nauseous green color. I could see that Crabbe and Goyle had the same thing as Ron but Draco's was a pale blue color. He had gotten it perfectly! The only thing he needed was to stir it a few more times and his would be just like mine.

I looked a few feet to the right and saw Snape standing right there. He had probably been giving Draco special instructions, I have no idea why Snape is so intent on making me look like an idiot.

"Now everyone take a vial and put your potion on my desk," Snape said. Poor Neville, his vial melted when he tried to put his grayish colored potion into it.

"Your homework is a five page essay on Vertisurm by Friday. It should simply be a review for those of you who have read your text book," He said coolly, glaring at me.

We walked to the Great Hall and Ginny was already sitting there. As soon as we sat down Ron started complaining.

"I can't believe it Ginny!" Ron said.

"What did Snape do this time?" Ginny asked.

"He wants a five page essay on Vertisurm by Friday! We haven't even learned about that yet!" I said.

"That stinks," Ginny said. Five minutes later Ginny stood up and left.

"Why's she leaving already?" I asked.

"I don't know but she's been acting really strange lately," Ron said.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence then went off to Transfiguration.

"As you all know, your N.E.W.T.'s are coming up next year so you should pay attention this year if you don't want to have to worry about failing," McGonagall said. We weren't even going to have those tests until our 7th year and we were 6th years now. I don't understand why teachers do that. We'll have plenty of time to study next year, so why start now.

McGonagall continued to talk about the importance of studying and other stuff so I just zoned out. When the bell finally rang McGonagall stopped us.

"I want you all to write a three page essay on what you think the most important thing to know for your N.E.W.T.'s is. It'll be due on Wednesday," She said.

"Ugh not another essay!" I said meeting Ron and Harry before we left the classroom to head back down to supper.

"I know, just because we're sixth years doesn't mean they need to give us so many essays!" Ron said.

We sat down at the table, once again I saw no sign of Ginny, so I said, "Where's Ginny now?"

"I'll go look," Harry sighed. Ron and I waited about twenty minutes, and then Harry came back with Ginny.

Ron was still insisting on complaining about his essays, so that's exactly what he was doing.

"I don't know how they expect us to write so many essays this week!" He said.

"I know," I agreed.

"Why do you complain? You're probably already done and have written ten extra pages!"

"Whatever," I said. Ginny whispered something to Harry then he whispered something back and continued eating his food. I finished eating too and when we were all done we went back to the common room.

I sat next to Ron at my favorite table in the corner of the room, separated from everything else.

I tried to work on my essays but there were so many first years running around everywhere. They are so immature, I thought, there's no way I was like that.

I looked over at Ron and thought he must be annoyed too because he was glaring at them. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked, looking away from them.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "It's just; you look so funny when you glare at them."

"Whatever," He said. He looked back down at his paper. "Would you mind writing this for me?"

"No Ron. It's supposed to be what _you_ think the most important thing is, not me."

He sighed and looked back down at his paper.

About twenty minutes later I saw Harry get up and head off to his dormitory. Ginny said goodnight to us then went to hers.

I looked at the clock, 9:53. Those stupid first years! They just don't know when to shut up. I saw a group of them leave and it got considerably quieter so I continued working.

A few minutes later Ron left and went upstairs. I continued working until late at night, so late that I must've fell asleep while working on my essay.


	5. Ginny Again Again

_A/N Ok there are at least100 hits for each chapter and I know that some people have probably viewed it more than once but even then I should have a lot more than four reviews. I really appreciate the reviews and this will be the last chapter until I get at least 20 reviews. _

_

* * *

_

_**Ginny Weasley** _

I woke up early again; all of the girls were still sleeping. I didn't slam the door this time because I was extremely tiered. I could hardly get any sleep last night.

I walked down the corridor and took another scorching hot shower. Harry didn't know about this, if he did he would probably make me stop. I don't know what I would do then because this is kind of like cutting myself only no razorblade involved.

I made my way down to the great hall just as it was filling up with students. I sat down by myself at the Gryffindor table, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were not there yet, and poured myself some cereal.

I was about half way through my bowl when the mail came. About a hundred owls flew in. It was cool to watch but-

Da_mn owl droppings! _

I'm so unlucky that almost every day something falls on me or into my food.

I was going to get up and change my robe when a small orange owl flew over to me.

_Miss Weasley, _

_Please meet me in my office at 3:30. _

_Professor Pye _

Ugh! This stupid professor just doesn't know when to drop something. Of course I knew exactly what he wanted. Probably going to talk to me about my arm, he saw it yesterday. I should find a way to heal it but only Hermione knows how and if I asked her then I'd have to tell her my whole story. Then she'd tell Ron and they'd freak out over me. It's just not worth it.

I grabbed the letter and walked back up to my dormitory for a new robe. I stopped at the door to my dormitory when I heard voices.

"Eww! Does she actually wear that?" A girl said. I peeked through the crack between the door and the wall. She was holding up one of the "Weasley Sweaters" mum always makes me for Christmas.

"Of course I don't. Mum just makes me pack it," I said confidently as I walked into the room to retrieve my robe. "Now this is mine I believe," I grabbed my sweater from her and threw it in my trunk and picked up the other stuff they had been going through, which was all over the floor.

"You ever try to pull that crap again," I pulled out my wand and pointed it at each one of them for a minute. Then waved it in front of my suitcase and it locked.

I don't understand how I got to be so lucky to be in a year full of snobs. I thought that maybe now that I was dating Harry things would change, but also just my luck, people start hating him because he's supposedly against the ministry and telling lies.

I walked back down to the hall and sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So what do you have first today Gin?" Ron asked, smiling at me.

"Uh..." I pulled my schedule out of my pocket, "Divination."

"You should really quit that class like I did. It really is rubbish," Hermione said.

"No I kind of like it, at least it's really easy. You probably didn't like it because you can't study it out of a book," I said, then noticing the look on Hermione's face added, "Hey! I was kidding!"

"I know you were," Hermione said laughing.

"We have defense against the dark arts today!" Ron said.

"I know it's so great," Hermione said, looking up at the professors table smiling.

"Hey snap out of it!" Ron said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh come on you two! We better go or we'll be late. Later Ginny," Harry said.

"Bye," I said. Then I walked over to the door where Luna was already standing, leaning on the door frame.

"Hullo Ginny," She said. "I can't wait 'till Divination. I wonder what Trelawney's been doing this summer."

Ok one thing about Luna, she's obsessed with Divination. It's actually creepy. Like Hermione says, the class is rubbish and Trelawney is most likely a fraud, but it is easy. I mean, what was up with her predicting my death last year? Harry said that happened to him too, but I almost believed her. Because, that was when the whole emo thing started.

We walked into the room and a trap door opened and a ladder came out. We climbed slowly into the stuffy, perfume scented room. I nearly choked the smell was so bad, it was like someone had dropped a full bottle of perfume all over my face.

Luna just looked at me and smiled that dreamy smile of hers. We sat down together in the front of the room, Luna's idea, not mine.

"Today we are going to be reading tea leaves," Said another dreamy voice as Trelawney popped out of nowhere.

We took our cup and got to work. I zoned out most of the class and when Trelawney came over to our table to see what we had found I paid attention.

"What do you see dear?" She asked me.

"Uh... Soggy brown stuff?" I said. I was too tiered to care.

"Seriously Miss Weasley! This is not a class for smart alec's! Try again."

"Uh... It looks kind of like a cat, I dunno," I said.

She sighed and moved on to Luna.

"It's a squirrel, it means that someone here will have to work hard and will get good fortune and if they don't work they will die during a long time of famine."

"Very good!" Trelawney said. Then the bell rang, "I want a three page essay on the meaning of your favorite animal's omen. Class dismissed."

"Thanks Luna! Way to make my prediction look like crap," I said sarcastically, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work and we both ended up laughing.

We had a free period next so Luna and I headed to the library to start our essays.

"I don't understand why they didn't put nargles in here!" Luna said flipping through the pages of her book.

_That's because they don't exist! _

"Hmm... That's strange, they really should be in there," I lied.

I had written a page and a half on a cat when the bell for lunch rang.

We walked down the hall together and I sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as usual.

They were talking about that new spell he taught them. It was the same one he taught Luna and I.

"I think he made that one up," Hermione said. "I've never read about it! Not even in _The Big Book of Spells _and that one has every spell in the world! It's like that thick!" Hermione held up her fingers about three inches apart.

"And you actually read all that?!" Ron said his mouth open.

"Well yeah..." Hermione said blushing.

"Ginny!" It was Jennica, a girl from her dormitory. "Sarah's going to go through all your stuff again. She was just talking about it. She even got past your charm!"

"I'll be right back," I said.

This was strange. They all hated me, including Jennica. Why would she be helping me all of a sudden?

I walked into my room and no one was there except Jennica and me.

She laughed and said, "I can't believe you fell for that! _Stupefy_"

I eventually woke up and I looked at the clock. 3:00 exactly. I'd missed transfiguration, McGonagall probably freaked!

I felt so stupid. I had decided to trust Jennica; I should've known she was up to something. I stood up slowly and cautiously walked out of the room, half expecting her to jump out and stun me again. The truth was none of them had gotten past my charm and my trunk was still securely locked.

I walked to Pye's office because he wanted to talk to me.

"Sit," He said in a would-be welcoming voice. I sat down and was silent.

"So," He said. He seemed uncomfortable. "Your arms, how did that happen?"

Why did he ask? He already knew the answer. I lied, "I was... Shaving?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Your arms?"

"Whatever this is stupid. I'm leaving," I stood up.

"Ok but if you ever need-"

"No I think I'll be good," I walked out and closed the door. What is up with this guy? He should know the last thing any normal teenager wants to do is talk about this with their 50 year old professor.

I walked down to the Great hall and had a quick supper. I was really tiered now. I felt like I was going to pass out just walking down there.

Just as I was about to leave Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down.

"Hey I'm really tiered so I'm just going to go to bed," I said, yawning. Well that was convincing.

"It's only 5:00!" Ron said.

What! Two hours passed already? How did that happen?

"Yeah well this girl stunned me today. That really does make you tiered. Hermione do you mind if I use the extra bed in your dormitory? Those girls up there in mine are freaks!" I said.

"Sure," She said, loading her plate with food.

"Night," I walked over to Harry and hugged him. No kissing in the Great Hall, people stare and it's creepy.

I walked up to the dormitory, put on my pajamas, locked the trunk again, and went to Hermione's dormitory.

As soon as my head hit the pillows I was sound asleep.


End file.
